<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>镜面反转 by Keith_IL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304818">镜面反转</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keith_IL/pseuds/Keith_IL'>Keith_IL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keith_IL/pseuds/Keith_IL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond是被放弃的那个特工，Silva是继任的007，Q则是新的军需官。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 镜面反转</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【1】</p><p>他是在机场看见那则该死的新闻报道的。</p><p>“他们说旧总部的安全保障机制太弱，所以我们搬到了新大楼。”Tanner一边开车一边对他说，“一切都好说——除了那些老鼠。但我们现在没什么功夫去管它们。”</p><p>“我学到过一些对付老鼠的经验。”Tiago·Rodriguez叹了口气，“或许能有点用处。M还好吗？”</p><p>“爆炸的时候她不在楼里，但是心情肯定糟糕得要命。”</p><p>“我听说情报和安全委员会换了新主席？”当他们下车的时候，Tiago状似无意地提起。Tanner神色有些莫名地看了他一眼。</p><p>“是的。”他说，“我就不问你是怎么知道的了。但这段时间别惹出事来。003的事已经让M很被动了。我们可不能再丢一名双零特工。”</p><p>“我的事先放一边。”Tiago的表情有些冷，“所以说，那些蠢材真的向M施压了？”</p><p>“你最好选择明智一些的言辞。”Tanner警告道，然后缓下口气，“我理解你的想法，但事实就是这样。那份本不该存在的名单丢了，而负责追回的003不仅没能完成任务，甚至还搭上了自己。接着大英帝国最安全的电脑被入侵，而他们宣布要每周公布五个名单上的特工——”</p><p>“那他们现在更需要M。”Tiago阴郁地说，“需要她来领导我们解决这件事。看在女王的份上，那群政客就不能消停一会儿吗？”</p><p>“至少对Mallory态度好点。”Tanner退让了，“他人还算不错。别给M再添乱了。”</p><p>“我知道分寸。”Tiago吐了口气。等到他踏入MI6的办公区域时，007已经恢复了平日里自信开朗的面孔，棕色的瞳孔温和无害。他被引入休息区等候，直到一位女士推开门：“Double-O-Seven。”</p><p>Tiago站了起来，彬彬有礼地朝女秘书点点头，内心却有些微妙。Eve·Moneypenny曾经也是一名外勤特工——直到她杀死了他的前辈，上一任的007。那个倒霉的家伙被这个女人一枪击中，从火车上掉了下去，最后连尸骨都没找回来。后来她就不再出外勤了，而Tiago成为了新的007。</p><p>很难说Tiago每次看见她是什么感觉。毕竟他只是接过了一个编号，而不是同样挨了一枪。但他至今记得Moneypenny在他第一次以007身份出现时看他的眼神。那个眼神令Tiago感觉不太舒服，但也只是一瞬间的事。后来她就相当公事公办了。</p><p>M看见他后表情舒缓了不少，这令Tiago暗自高兴。不过随即他们就开始投入关于这次危机的讨论。Tiago仔细询问了MI6遭受袭击的细节，直到Tanner打断了他们。</p><p>“003尸体上的弹片追踪到了。”他指着电脑屏幕，咽了口唾沫，“事实上这种子弹很罕见——废弃铀弹壳，难怪003几乎被撕成——抱歉。使用这种子弹的人不多，我们综合筛查了一下，确定应该是他——一个无国籍无住所的幽灵。”</p><p>“Patrice。”Tiago念出了这个名字，“有他的行踪吗？”</p><p>“多亏我们的美国朋友。”Tanner点头，“Patrice做过的事可不少，也门大使谋杀案让CIA盯上了他。接下来他要去上海。”</p><p>“那么，你的任务很明确。”M注视着他，“找到他，问出他的雇主，以及名单的下落，然后杀了他为003报仇。听明白了吗？”</p><p>“Yes，Ma‘am。”Tiago用一种果断而令人信服的口吻答复。但他没有忘记自己之前的忧虑，“M，我认为这次袭击显示出幕后主使有相当强大的网络力量。Q branch真的有能力应对接下来的挑战吗？”</p><p>M的表情变冷了一些。但Tiago了解她，知道她不是因为自己的直言不讳而恼怒，所以他等待着。</p><p>“我知道你对计算机技术相当擅长，Tiago。”她最终叹了口气，“但不要越过那根线，那会让我很难做。MI6确实在这次吃了亏，但我们已经做出应对了。你还没有见过新的军需官吧？”</p><p>“Q换了人？”Tiago有些惊讶，随即从M和Tanner的晦暗表情中了解了前因，“我知道了，真遗憾……那么也就是说，新的Q是这方面的人才喽？”</p><p>“事实上我们差点没抢过MI5。”M耸耸肩，“如果不是Q的位子空出来的话，我们不一定能在价码上压过他们。”</p><p>“那我们能确定他的忠诚吗？”Tiago轻声说，“毕竟时局艰难”</p><p>“他被MI5观察了很久。”M拍拍他的肩膀，“背景经历也已经通过审查。假如你还不放心的话，可以亲自去见他。他的办公地点还没定好，Tanner会安排你们见面。”</p><p> </p><p>【2】</p><p>“这总是令我有些感伤。”</p><p>Tiago不知道美术馆是谁的意见——Q还是Tanner，不过后者此时大概没这种闲情逸致。就他自己来说，他对艺术品的欣赏能力有限。Tiago更喜欢那些理性的、纯粹的东西，比如代码和枪械，再比如死亡。1和0的简洁与生死有着奇妙的共性。</p><p>但007从来不知道怯场，因此他只是稍稍扬起眉毛，饶有兴趣地瞥了来者一眼。</p><p>“旧战船被拖去拆成废铁。”那个年轻的、学生模样的男孩说着，语气中似乎带着真心实意的伤感情绪，“可耻的结局，对它，也对那些这么做的人。”</p><p>“光阴似箭。”Tiago简单地评价道，“这是无可避免的事。”</p><p>年轻人微微侧身，神色居然有几分莫测。</p><p>“这是你所看见的？”他镜片后的眼神突然锐利起来，令Tiago不由得再次审视了一番。他穿着一件深色的宽松款外套，里面罩着休闲款西服，即使再加上领带也没能显得成熟多少。而且以双零特工的眼力保证，他有点不正常的消瘦。再加上一头乱糟糟的卷发盖着略显苍白的皮肤，和那些沉迷网络的青少年几乎没有区——</p><p>噢。Tiago突然意识到了一个可能性。</p><p>“Double-O-Seven。”察觉到他神色变化的男孩——不，是新任军需官，收回目光，复又注视着那幅老旧的油画：“I’m your new Quartermaster.”</p><p>不能说Tiago一点都不惊讶，至少他脱口而出的第一句还是“You must be joking”。M向他打过招呼所以他对于看见一个新类型的Q有所预料，但他实在不曾想过新任军需官会年轻到这种程度。不，这一任007深刻了解年轻血液在计算机领域的分量，但他以为MI6和MI5共同看中的家伙起码得再长些年岁。他所怀有疑虑的不是Q的能力，而是他是否能承受那些东西，又是否有足够的忠诚。</p><p>年轻的孩子们既强大又脆弱，稍稍有点风吹草动，可能就要走上一条不归路。Tiago自己就曾经面临过类似的境地。</p><p>但这个Q似乎全然不在意Tiago的看法。他堪称从容地迎战一位双零特工的审视，神色自若已经不算什么了，关键在于他毫无展示自身能力博取认可的欲望，对于Tiago的质疑视若无睹。但一个胆怯怕事的家伙显然不会得到M的认可，这就十分值得玩味——他要么是自信到了目下无尘的程度，要么是早就结束了冲动的年岁。</p><p>Tiago希望并愿意相信M的选择是后者。</p><p>“Alright. 让我们坦诚一点。”Tiago最终决定节约时间，毕竟任务不等人，“或许我可以宣称MI6中不会有谁更清楚信息技术的威力了。我知道也许给你一台电脑，不到一杯茶的时间你就能做到比外勤奔波半年更多的事。但你知道为什么我依然在这里吗？”</p><p>Q完美的假面似乎略微松动了一些，他的微笑消失了但神态要更真切了。Tiago明白自己的话语打动了新任军需官。要知道，MI6有时候迂腐到连他都难以忍受的地步，更别说一个掌握了最尖端技术的年轻人。制造这种小同盟是Tiago的拿手好戏，他擅长找出自己和合作对象的共同兴趣。</p><p>“我明白。”Q低声说，“需要有人来决定是否扣下扳机。”</p><p>“很不错的理解。”Tiago几乎有些惊喜了，Q比他想象的要更聪明，不止是在技术领域。这使得他的心情变得明亮了不少，“我相信之后我们可以有更多话题可聊。”</p><p>Q淡淡地牵了牵嘴角，伸手从内袋取出机票递给Tiago。然后是一个盒子，后者一接过就从重量上辨别出了内容。</p><p>“输入你的掌纹，它就只能由你击发。”Q解释道，神色终于带上了一丝傲然，但并不惹人厌倦，反而令007感到有趣，“比起普通的武器更像是一个个人宣言。”</p><p>“令人印象深刻。”Tiago满意地说道，“这比爆炸笔惊喜多了，而且非常实用。还有什么吗？”</p><p>“抱歉目前只有这些。”Q站起身，仿佛一位游客休息够了准备离去，“但Q branch会继续跟进并提供支援，所以请不用担心。祝你任务顺利，以及……请尽量完整归还装备。”</p><p>“承你吉言。我会尽力的。”</p><p>Q在得到保证之后转身离去，他在走出这间展览厅时神色已经变得极为漠然。事实上他相当疲倦——作为上任不久的军需官，他既要组织Q branch的搬迁，又要尽快掌握整个部门，还要应对来自各方的压力和试探。而和一名双零特工对话绝对不算什么舒缓身心的方式，因此他现在几乎没有力气作出多余的表情了。</p><p>他走出美术馆，拉开一辆停靠许久的黑色轿车把自己丢上了后座。不需要指示轿车便已开始行驶，自然地融入伦敦的车流。</p><p>他只想能在下一轮工作到来前前稍稍补点精神。</p><p> </p><p>【3】</p><p>Tiago难以原谅自己的失误。</p><p>但既成事实不会改变。Patrice在说出任何有价值的消息前就死了。他本来已经控制住了对方，谁知道那个神秘的雇主竟然还安排了一个人监视着Patrice。当后者稍稍流露出一点松动的意味时，一颗子弹结束了一切。</p><p>Tiago成为007后当然不可能次次顺风顺水。但这次任务意义太过重大。他要对M负责，因为有一群低劣的家伙像豺狼一样环伺周围，只等着她和她所掌控的力量犯错。因此他格外地难以原谅自己居然坐视一条线索在自己面前断掉。</p><p>你的那些训练不是让你犯下这种错误的，Rodriguez。他对自己说，引以为戒并永不再犯。</p><p>勉强算作安慰，他拿到了一个筹码。顺着这条暗线查下去，Tiago前往澳门。在旅途中他通过自己的手段得知前五个名字已经泄露。这就仿佛一记重重的耳光砸在MI6和英国政府脸上。Tiago能够想象到那些同僚的下场——大多数卧底都不可能从这种程度的泄密下生还。说白了他们都是一群活在影子里的怪物，见了光就活不长了。</p><p>坏消息使得向来风度翩翩的007也陷入阴霾，即使入住酒店相当具有异国风情也无济于事。而当夜晚来临房门敲响时，满腹郁气的特工可能其实更期待一场袭击，而不是一名同僚。</p><p>还是一名他不得不收敛脾气应对的同僚。</p><p>Q看起来并不太好。他显得更加苍白和缺少血色。如果不是他的神色还算镇定，Tiago一定会以为他刚刚从追杀中脱身。但军需官虽然表现出明显的虚弱和脱力，理智却始终如常，在喝完一杯热茶之后，就开始进入正题。</p><p>“你上次报告中提到的女人叫做Severine.”Q从挎包中拿出Pad，点开档案递给Tiago，“活跃在东亚地区，算是个有点分量的角色，但不是做主的那个。假如你想选她作为突破口，我建议你带上这个。”</p><p>一枚小巧的无线电发射器。Tiago把玩了一会儿，却没有收下：“他们为什么会派你做外勤？这是典型的资源浪费。”</p><p>“官方说法是‘尽我所能帮助你’。”Q抿了一口温茶，“非官方答复请自行构思。另外我同样接受过标准训练，所以不要问我‘会不会开枪’这种愚蠢的问题。”</p><p>“你变得暴躁了，Q。”Tiago提高了声调，“还是说你在紧张？”</p><p>“事实上是飞行后遗症。”Q深吸了一口气，“抱歉——我很不喜欢飞机这种交通工具。我以为安眠药能帮我解决这个问题但我错了。但这个失误不会影响你的任务，我保证。我们两个不会同时进入赌场，我有另外的身份。”</p><p>“你甚至不必进去。”Tiago的语气变得强硬起来，“也不应该进去。我一个人能搞定这个任务，你马上就可以返回伦敦。”</p><p>“看在上帝份上，让我连续两天在飞机上度过无异于谋杀。”Q摇了摇头，“Severine和她身边的人很有限，也不会敢在这片土地上闹出太大的乱子。只要我不表现出和你的联系，就不会有人关心我的存在。可一旦你真的要用上无线电，必须要有人帮你联系后援。”</p><p>Tiago不得不承认Q的说法是对的。但他依旧对MI6派军需官出外勤感到匪夷所思。在这种时候Q就应该坐镇Q branch，并全力从网络层面追查泄密来源。但那群官僚完全没有意识到Q的真正价值，而是把他当做一个寻常的后勤人员使用，这种不分轻重缓急的处事方式几乎要让他气笑了。</p><p>“我不能在你这里待太久，为安全考虑。”Q已经开始收拾自己的东西了，即使他站起来的时候还晃了一下，被Tiago眼疾手快地扶住，“进会场前我不会再联系你。”</p><p>“但你看起来确实不太好。”Tiago皱起眉，“我很难相信你能平安抵达住处。”</p><p>“Double-O-Seven，我必须提醒你一件事。”Q却表现得近乎冷淡，“我作为Q branch的负责人，在任务中的职权是高于你的。我不需要向你解释所有问题。所以现在请放开手，回去做你自己的事情。”</p><p>在沉默中，Tiago松开了手。他有那么一瞬间想到了一些与工作无关的念头，但Q始终保持全然的理性和专业性，因此他也很快将那些杂念排除掉了。Q整理好东西后还不忘点头致意，然后头也不回地离开了房间。鉴于他的明确警告，Tiago没有试图追上去看个究竟。</p><p>想想任务本身。他对自己说，无论这个军需官愿不愿意合作，他都必须完成M授予的使命。</p><p> </p><p>【4】</p><p>Tiago从没想过会见到一个这样的军需官。</p><p>Q没有戴平时的半框眼镜，应该是用了隐形，这就使得他那双深绿的瞳眸前毫无遮挡；他必然有特别打理过那头卷发，但却不是为了整洁；身上的西装应该是定制的，否则掐不出那么合适的线条；当他堪称慵懒地吸了一口香烟，慢慢吐出烟气时，只剩下一片颓靡的艳色，恰巧和赌场内昏暗复古的装潢很相宜。</p><p>他庆幸会场上有不少人的眼神还在流连不去，免得自己太过特立独行。</p><p>很难说Q对他造成的影响究竟有多大。当Severine夹着烟慢步走来时，Tiago也不知道自己究竟有多少次想起方才看军需官吐出的那缕烟气。好在Severine自身难保，心神不定，这才免了一桩麻烦。</p><p>“我想见你的雇主。”</p><p>女人的笑容出现了一丝僵硬：“那你可要当心。”</p><p>她恐惧着那个人，深刻地，绝望地恐惧着。这不是三个保镖所能造成的压迫，一个会在自己大腿上绑Beretta的女人不会这种胁迫而恐惧到心神俱疲的地步。这种恐惧的形成一定来自她的雇主。她可能曾经怀着美好的幻梦，但有人撕碎了她，以一种无法用单薄的语言具体描述的方式。</p><p>“我看得出一个女人害怕却装成不怕的样子。”</p><p>他许诺为她杀了那个人。她想要抓住这根稻草，即使以她所见这根稻草绝对无法支撑自己。</p><p>在Severine离开之后，Tiago意识到自己得和那三位较量一番了。说真的他没料到掌纹手枪这么快就能派上用场——那个倒霉鬼光顾着纠结哑火，全然忘记背后虎视眈眈的巨兽。Tiago很清楚这些大家伙的危险性，但他也没忘记在那人被拖进黑暗前抢回自己的武器。只是等他好不容易要爬上桥面时，发现伸手拉自己一把的居然是Q。</p><p>当他跳上桥面后发觉之前晕过去的保镖显然是又晕了一次，或者更糟糕些。而满身颓丧气息的Q仍然夹着烟，轻描淡写地踢了踢脚边的肢体。</p><p>“不到一个小时。”军需官弹了弹烟灰，转身重返会场，“去吧，记得我带来的东西。”</p><p>Tiago知道轻重缓急，所以他按下自己对军需官的所有好奇，奔赴凯美拉港。而方才还人声鼎沸的赌场安静得出奇，直到Q慢慢悠悠地晃回自己原来的位子，将杯中残酒一饮而尽。</p><p>“继续。”他说。</p><p>于是喧嚣再起。</p><p> </p><p>【5】</p><p>不可否认Tiago对幕后那个人有些好奇。</p><p>显然那是一个很了解MI6的人。他确信在自己走进澳门赌场的那一刻，幕后之人一定已经知晓了自己的到来。但他就像是一位“好客”的主人，放任Severine带着自己来到他面前。排除掉后面那些船工手上的武器，这种待客之道还算不赖。</p><p>他和Severine在船上度过了各怀心思的一夜。后者更多的是绝望中的放纵，他则是在战斗之前稍稍小憩。同时他也试图让Severine说出更多有关那个人的细节，但她似乎相当抗拒谈及此事，甚至有些神经质了。</p><p>她说那个人代表着Tiago所不了解的恐惧，他总能得到自己想要的东西。</p><p>用一台电脑抢夺一座岛，在Severine看来似乎相当神奇，但其中总掺杂着她主观上的畏惧。Tiago倒是十分欣赏这种做法，甚至有种遇上同道中人的感觉。他在心中默默过了一遍近年来交过手的黑客名单，可惜一无所获。最终Severine与他分开，只来得及说一声“抱歉”。Tiago近乎漠然地想着这种歉意真是单薄到可笑，毕竟他们原本就是各取所需。</p><p>他被押进一个相当空旷的大厅。除了他坐着的和对面的那把椅子，再也没有更多物品或陈设了，唯有灰尘在东面窗户中投入的阳光中飞舞。这里不像是一个常用的地点，到处都透着废弃已久的荒凉气息。</p><p>“你觉得这座岛如何？”</p><p>一个低沉的男性声线在Tiago背后响起。特工原本将大部分注意力放在自己面朝的电梯井处，一时居然也有种猝不及防的感觉。来者自他身后绕过他，在他面前的椅子上坐下，蔚蓝色的眸中带着戏谑的笑意，一字一句念出那个代号：“Double-O-Seven？”</p><p>这可真是十足的荒诞和讽刺了。毕竟他面前这个男人，也曾经是这个代号的拥有者。</p><p>“James·Bond.”Tiago以相同的缓慢语气念出这个名字，“久仰大名。”</p><p>“并且我知道你相当意外。”前任007，被MI6认为殉职前线尸骨无存的James·Bond坐在他面前，神情中带着猫捉老鼠般的兴味，“毕竟从来没有人告诉过你这条信息对吗？”</p><p>“我猜你根本从未让人知晓你在计算机上的才能。”Tiago的神色略显阴霾，正因如此，在排查可能的名单时，这位“尸骨无存”的前双零特工被迅速从可疑范围中划了出去，“你一直留着这一手？”</p><p>“在赌桌上保有底牌是很重要的。”Bond坐直身体，注视着他的双眼，“好歹我们也算同僚，澳门这个地点就算温馨提示了。”</p><p>这个“提示”让Tiago想起了当初的一些传言。上一任007特工是MI6牌技最好的那个，并因此曾经经手过一个涉及高额纸牌游戏的任务。而在更早些年月，他曾经和M一同负责香港方面的事务。甚至那时候M还不是M，只是一处分部的负责人。这段经历使得怀疑Bond背叛MI6变得更加不可思议。</p><p>对于Tiago来说，则意味着此人更加不可饶恕。</p><p>“你一定很好奇我为什么要离开MI6。”Bond靠回椅背，一手支颐，“或者就算要离开，为什么不选择安稳度日，毕竟我们这一行很难有善终不是吗？比如倒霉的003。”</p><p>Tiago沉默以对。或许他是有些好奇，但他更乐意在MI6的监牢里听Bond供认不讳。但现在他需要拖延时间以待Q联系后援，因此最终开口道：“Moneypenny似乎一直很怀念你。”</p><p>“啊，我并不怪她。”Bond露出一个怀念的笑容，“说到底她只是在执行命令罢了，和你我一样。而且不是所有人都适合外勤工作的，转内勤对她来说很合适。”</p><p>显然他对MI6持续关注，甚至能了解到其中的人员变动。Tiago确信他是故意让自己知晓这一点。</p><p>“承认好奇没什么关系。”前特工站起身，在空旷的大厅中踱步。他和几年前档案上留下的照片相比几乎没有苍老，依旧穿着笔挺的深色西装，只是能嗅到更加深厚的血腥味，“还是说你怕被我说服？不，我可没有那么多的时间用来浪费。我知道你所擅长的东西而我已经拥有了，资源过剩只会拉低价值。”</p><p>现任007的心沉了下去。最糟糕的情况莫过于Bond现在就给他来一枪——那么后援大概只能给他收尸了。</p><p>“你为什么要背叛MI6？”他终于妥协。Bond转身面对他。</p><p>“感谢Moneypenny的那一枪。”他的眼神变得有些恍惚，“享受死亡是一件恶心而愉快的事情。要知道我曾经的爱好就是死而复生——你大概听说过这个。但那次不一样。‘Take the bloody shot’。堪称当机立断啊。”</p><p>“你知道游戏规则。”Tiago冷冷地说，“她做了她应当做的事。”</p><p>“当你身处其中时就会变得很不一样了。”Bond慢慢走到他面前，居高临下，用一种令他很不舒服的、怜悯的目光看着他，“想想看，某一天，当你为她保守秘密饱受折磨的时候，她用同样的果断放弃你，为了换取更多的利益。你还能如此确信自己的立场吗？”</p><p>“你这是在诡辩。”Tiago面无表情地说，尽力忽视自己背上的冷汗，“为你的背叛找借口而已。你想要什么，一个道歉？真难想象我的前任居然会如此天真。”</p><p>他判断的没错，Bond没那么容易被激怒。事实上他居然还笑出来了。</p><p>“没错，当我们没用处的时候，就可以随意丢弃了。”Bond摇摇头，“而你也是如此。虽然M是个货真价实的Bitch，但不可否认她是有脑子的。看看你，Tiago·Rodriguez，她开始明白需要用别的方式来约束双零特工了，而且成效不赖。”</p><p>Tiago无法忽视自己内心的不安。他意识到Bond比他想象得要危险得多。Bond知道如何挖掘一个人的软肋并直击弱点：“所以你承认自己毫无用处。”</p><p>“三个月。”Bond叹了口气，“伊斯坦布尔是个好地方，对于一个死人来说。三个月时间也让我想明白了一件事。既然M已经认为我这把枪不那么好用了，那我为什么不自己找办法‘废物利用’呢？反正007已经死了，连我的房子都被卖掉了，标准流程。哦，说不定这次你也用得上。”</p><p>Tiago再次陷入沉默。</p><p>“不过见到你而不是其他人还是有一点好处。”Bond重新在椅子上坐下，“你很清楚网络能做到的事情，那我解释起来就轻松很多了。当我不再受到限制的时候我可以做到很多，而且轻而易举。我不需要再和那些官僚浪费时间，也不需要听从一个独断专行的老女人的命令。事实上你也可以做到但你没有选择这么做。”</p><p>“这就是我们的区别。”</p><p>“但不是永远的。”Bond微笑，“十年前我也不会想到现在我不再为那堆废墟卖命了，谁知道呢。”</p><p>“所以你的目标是M。”Tiago估计着时间，“你想要复仇？但我得说你对时间估算得不太好，瓦斯爆炸的时候她不在楼里。”</p><p>“我还是有点怀旧的。”Bond招招手，一名手下送来一台笔记本，他调出录像后将画面转向Tiago，“我只要M，MI6不是我的重点。假使我愿意的话我可以让整栋楼无一生还但我没有。Just a click.你知道有多简单。”</p><p>Tiago看着屏幕，上面正是自己在机场看见的那段新闻报道：“你在威胁她。”</p><p>“威胁对她有没有用处我们都很清楚。”Bond将笔记本转回去，“这是一个警告。这个国家的政府，MI6，还有Q branch实在太落后了。我算是动作温柔的，换成杀掉003的那些人可就没那么善良。你以为你们怎么拿到Patrice的？那是我送给你们的礼物，但下次就没这么好运了。”</p><p>Tiago再次感到了荒诞的情绪，为Bond的动机和所作所为：“最开始抢名单的不是你？”</p><p>“确实如此。”Bond无聊地摆弄着笔电，“但名单现在在我手上没错。如果想要它，可以，让M自己来换吧。反正她也快要没用了。Mallory是怎么和她说的？两个月。她马上就要退休，换回剩下所有的北约特工，我觉得这笔买卖相当划算。”</p><p>Tiago这次是真的感到恐慌。M并没有告诉他自己即将“被退休”的事情。他对Mallory也没有任何好感。而当M真的从这个位子退下去，她的价值确实将会急剧下降，至少比不过那份名单，毕竟名单上的特工不只有他们自己的人，还有其他盟友的。</p><p>“这不是简单的利益交换。”最后他只能说，“我们不可能向恐怖分子屈服。”</p><p>“或许。”Bond再次露出了那个略带怜悯意味的笑容，“那我就会把剩下的人全部公开。多年以前M曾经说过有太多人为我而死，我想她应当深有体会才是。”</p><p> </p><p>【6】</p><p>“后悔是很不专业的。”</p><p>Tiago站在阴影里旁观这次交锋。当M干脆利落地说出这句话时，他不想承认自己心中也生出了一丝寒意。</p><p>感谢Q的无线电，他们成功抓获了James·Bond。当这个消息传回MI6时整个组织的气氛变得非常微妙，甚至连M在通话中都沉默了一会儿，然后才给出一句简短的“我知道了”。不可否认Bond确实曾在这里留下深刻的痕迹，只要是有些资历的职员，都对他留下了深刻的印象。</p><p>但Q不是如此。</p><p>Tiago不太清楚为什么M会带着Q一起过来。军需官站在另一边的阴影里，提着一个箱子，看不太清楚神色。他又带上了那副黑色半框眼镜，橘色的针织衫，甚至有些像校园里的学生。他似乎对Bond没有多大兴趣，目光垂在面前的地板上，仿佛神游物外似的。</p><p>Bond坐在透明囚室中间，堪称一派从容。</p><p>“四根肋骨和一些不重要的脏器。”他蔚蓝的眼睛仿佛冰川封冻，“没什么重要的，毕竟我还是活下来了，这是我一向擅长的不是吗？你很了解我，所以你也是这么想的？看我是否足够幸运能再次来找你报到？”</p><p>“我要对更多人负责。”M冷冷地说，但Tiago注意到她的手在微微颤抖，“这个游戏你也玩了很久，还是说你已经忘记规则了？”</p><p>“恐怕是太久了。”Bond平静地说，“所以我决定结束它。我想我们没有更多话可谈。这次会面都不是我要求的，只是你在试图从我这里挖些东西让你良心能安。顺带一提我们都没有良心这种东西，所以别白费力气了。”</p><p>M深吸了一口气。她看起来似乎要更加苍老了一些。但她只是转向一旁的年轻人：“Q，开始你的工作。”</p><p>受到召唤的军需官站直身体，走到灯光下来。Bond饶有兴趣的看着他来到自己面前，打开透明囚室。他被绑在一张靠背椅上。Q打开自己的箱子，将一个固定装置和一个注射器似的东西组装好，然后扣在他的右手小臂上。</p><p>“可能有些……”年轻的军需官声线淡漠，在按下按钮后补充道，“刺痛。”</p><p>Bond下意识地嘶了一声，但目光始终停留在Q身上：“也就是说，你是新的军需官？”</p><p>Q自始至终都没有将目光投向他，似乎一直专注于自己的器材。但Bond却不肯轻易罢休：“这是你主持的新项目？让我猜猜，是智能血液？我记得Q branch曾经提过这个主意，好像起因就是因为我总是断开通讯。你看起来像是还没成年……”</p><p>Q微微皱眉。但M打断了Bond喋喋不休：“Mr. Bond，你将会被转移至贝尔马什监狱，等待之后的审判。另外我会记得把你在纪念墙上的名字抹掉。”</p><p>“随你吧。”Bond像是被她完全搅了兴致，“早知道我就会直接炸掉它。”</p><p>Tiago是最后走出囚室的。他在出去之前转头看了Bond一眼。后者平静地将目光投向不知名的某处，像是在放空自己的思绪。他顿了一下脚步，但马上快步跟了上去。M嘱咐他和Q一同尽快分析Bond的电脑，确认名单是否泄露以及去向。在接触到他的眼光时，M停顿了一下。</p><p>“我知道你看过那次任务报告。”M说，“就是那样，我没有增改任何一字。”</p><p>Tiago沉默地点点头。</p><p>“夫人，听证会还有半小时开始。”Tanner在她身后提醒道。M吸了口气，朝他点点头，转身离开。Tiago将目光转向Q。军需官像是一直置身事外，此刻也只是随意地朝他点头示意，走向Q branch的地盘。</p><p>“让我们来看看Mr. Bond的电脑吧。”Q向他展示道，“电脑设置了故障安全机制，一旦有人试图读取特定文件，就会开始清空内存。世界上只有六个人懂得这种机制。”</p><p>“或许还要增加一个。”Tiago挑眉，“你大概忽略了我。”</p><p>“我知道你的存在，‘Mr. Silva’。”Q毫无惊异之情，而他报出的那个名字更像是反将Tiago一军，“你在黑客界也不算默默无闻。假如见过你之后还不能确认你的身份，那我未免太过迟钝了。”</p><p>“好吧，我承认你要技高一筹。”Tiago摊手，一边下定决心要挖出Q在网络上的身份，“这个机制确实很有意思，即使是我也不能保证我能在开启状态下侵入它。你呢？”</p><p>“我创造了它。”Q平淡地道。</p><p>有趣。Tiago看着他苍白细长的手指在黑色键盘上跳动。他注视着Q的背影，后者看起来比上次见面还要消瘦，或许是缺少了衣物的遮挡。随着他的敲击屏幕上的防御一层层解开，直到最后一层禁区。</p><p>“模糊代码和多态性引擎。”Tiago将目光转向投影屏幕，“有点棘手。”</p><p>“就像是一个会反抗的魔方。”Q尝试了几次，但似乎成效不佳，“看起来Mr. Bond对这个程式做了不小的改动。我得知道哪个点才是真正的突破口。”</p><p>“Granborough Road（大市镇路）。”Tiago捕捉到了一个站点，“试试这个。它是伦敦地铁旧站，出现在这里总不会是巧合。”</p><p>Q似乎看了他一眼，但Tiago并没有分太多注意力在他身上。军需官收回目光敲下回车，血红的颜色自那一点蔓延伸展，仿佛一株不祥的血色藤蔓，又像是交错的血脉：“……一张地图。”</p><p>“伦敦地下世界。”Tiago喃喃道。没等他想出更多东西，安全门开启的声音突然在他背后连续响起。他转身看着那无故开启的安全门，脑海中警铃狂响，随即冲向关押Bond的房间。Q的反应只比他稍微慢些，屏幕上那行血淋淋的字迹刺着他的眼睛。他骂了一句不太得体的词，迅速扯掉连接的数据线。但为时已晚。他长出一口气，重新输入指令，开始追踪Tiago的位置。而此时特工的通讯线路也被接起：“Q，他已经跑了。”</p><p>“该死，智能血液没那么快生效。”Q快速地说，“他肯定看过我们的资料，所以急于离开。你能跟上他吗？”</p><p>“我在隔离室下面的楼梯间。”Tiago向下看了一眼，“保持通讯，他离我太远了我很难在这里追上他。”</p><p>“虽然我们刚刚踩进了陷阱但也不是完全没有意义。”Q放大屏幕上的地铁线路图，“右边的维修门。”</p><p>地下铁路。诚然地铁是一处非常适合脱身的地方，但Bond显然不会轻易放弃M：“看来他早有准备。”</p><p>“他是故意让我们抓住的。”Q的声音在耳机中响起，“那他必然有所企图。”</p><p>“M。”Tiago沉声道，“他只想要M，他是这样说的。”</p><p>“M……”Q的目光在线路上快速移动，“那我明白了，左边进门，最近的就是区线。”</p><p>“Got it.”</p><p>他于千钧一发之际冲进了维修门。而Q在耳机里不冷不热的“Told you”让他几乎要不合时宜地笑出来：“我到圣殿地铁站了……oh……还有半个伦敦。”</p><p>“欢迎来到高峰期的伦敦地铁。”Q似乎永远冷静淡漠，“就当体验生活。我们还需要时间找到他。”</p><p>“要不要赌一次？”Tiago费力地穿过人群，“假设他要找M……那他就肯定要上地铁。地面上的情形大概更糟糕。”</p><p>“或许。”Q似乎沉吟了两秒，“……等等，我看见他了，上地铁然后往右，他扮成了警察，不确定有无携带武器。”</p><p>“通知Tanner让M撤离。”Tiago一边逐个车厢搜寻一边说道，直到某一瞬间他对上了一双带着笑意的蓝眼睛。</p><p>下一刻地铁到站，他冲出车厢门紧追不舍。但他从来不知道伦敦地铁站可以塞下这么多人。他没能在地铁站内抓住Bond，终于意识到过去这么多年Bond的状态依旧和自己相差无几。想要追上一个全盛时期的双零特工可不是那么容易的事。</p><p>更糟糕的是那辆地铁——显然Bond的准备十分充分，也让Tiago彻底失去了在路途中抓住他的机会。当他终于踹开会议厅侧门时，Bond已经带着人冲进会场并击毙了所有保安。他首先看向M，发现她尚还安好，立即意识到关键在于尽快让她撤离。灭火器瓶有效地制造了烟雾，等到视野恢复正常，袭击者早已离去。</p><p> </p><p>【7】</p><p>“太多的人因我而死。”</p><p>Tiago觉得这句话有些熟悉，随即他想起Bond在那座岛上说过同样的话。这种时刻发觉两个人之间存在默契可不是什么好事。但M更多的心思始终放在收到的短信上。</p><p>[Skyfall, 36h.]</p><p>[只要M和007。]</p><p>[我随时能发布名单。]</p><p>天幕庄园一直都是Bond的禁忌。但M使用过一次，在他出最后一个任务之前。那时候Bond刚刚从一次死亡中逃脱，心理和生理的状况都不容乐观。她站在单向玻璃后看着一切发生，决定用一剂猛药。</p><p>假如适得其反，她想，那就让007退休吧，新人中已经有几个能顶替他的，至少能让他有个善终，这对这一行来说可不容易。</p><p>这剂猛药在当时可能算是起死回生，Bond奇迹般地通过了全部测试，接过了那个任务。M在考虑许久之后还是把Moneypenny一起派了出去。带带新人，她说，你知道惯例。</p><p>Bond没有提出异议，甚至神色都没有任何可疑之处。但是这一任007再也没有回来报到。MI6在两个月后拍卖了他的东西。</p><p>“他是在要挟你，那显然就是一个陷阱。”Tiago始终持反对态度，“顺着他的步调走没有任何好处。”</p><p>“Q告知我智能血液完全起效需要至少48小时，但假如他大量置换血液，未必不能破解掉。”M平静地说，“而且他手上确实握着名单，我们没有别的选择。诚然我是他的目标，但他想必不介意在达成所愿前造成更大的破坏。”</p><p>Tiago终于完全明白了Bond当初对说过的那些话——M自己会评估自己的价值，然后她就会将自己放到交易的天平上。假如是来自其他人的压力，他还可以想办法维护M。但M自己的决定他就没办法轻易动摇了。</p><p>Bond了解她，知道该怎么把她逼到自己设计好的路上来。</p><p>“而你也是007。”她看着他，“所以你可以和我一起去。”</p><p>他所能做的就是尽可能地保护好她。</p><p>Skyfall庄园在遥远的苏格兰。他拜托Q在帮他们查看是否被Bond所监控。这种聊胜于无的做法最多增加点心理安慰。但Q通过卫星和沿途摄像得出了一个还算不错的结论——Bond的步调并不比他们更快，至少等待着他们的不是一个已经布置完毕的圈套。</p><p>“他以前从来不回去。”M说，“他死后……我考虑过是否将它作为一处基地，但它的地理位置不够优越，所以局里把它卖掉了。”</p><p>“看起来确实不是个令人愉快的地方。”Tiago抬头审视这座散发着腐朽和沉郁气息的房屋，然后开始查看周围的情形，“似乎还没有大量人手来到这里。”</p><p>“那就进去吧。我还没有胆怯到这种程度。”</p><p>各个地方都积着厚厚的一层灰。显然此处就算有人照管，也早就不再费心保持卫生了。旧吊灯上挂着帷幔，随着气流变化轻轻摇晃着。老化的木质地板在他们脚下吱嘎作响。Tiago谨慎地踏出每一步，走到大厅中央时已经比较放松了：“离时限还有多久？”</p><p>“不到两小时。”M环视周围，“看来他想让我们等着了。”</p><p>“那我想我们可以准备点惊喜。”</p><p>他们做了所有来得及做的准备。当天色擦黑的时候，直升机的轰鸣逐渐逼近——然而接着就是无差别的扫射！在这种火力上的全面压制中直升机成功降落。透过已经支离破碎的窗棂Tiago看见了Bond。他站在最前面，带着一小队人，然后挥手丢出了手雷——</p><p>爆炸摧毁了大量室内陈设，而房屋的石质结构使其还不至于就此崩塌。但Tiago已经意识到了局面的险恶程度：Bond在逼迫他们离开房屋，而他们也不能继续呆在这幢危险的建筑物内。直接突围显然是愚蠢的行为。他们不得不冲进之前发现的牧师洞通道。在走到半途的时候，一阵沉闷的轰鸣重重的敲在耳膜上。Tiago迅速将M拽进一处支路并扑在身下，直到爆炸引发的气流和火焰散去。</p><p>“你还好吗？”他第一时间问道，并迅速起身扶M起来。爆炸引发的耳鸣还没有散去，但他们不能停止脚步。虽然这条通道可能也在Bond的意料之内，但他们现在只能寄希望于方才的燃气爆炸足够威力。</p><p>“继续。”M咳嗽了两声。她太久没有在一线工作了，但她的自尊和意志不允许她成为拖累，“我没事。”</p><p>当他们从地道中出来时Tiago回望夜幕下燃烧的房屋。直升机的光消失了，火光中没有更多的人影。但他无法确定是否一切真如预期一样良好。即使他们真的取胜了，苏格兰荒原的夜晚也该死的寒冷。或许Tiago自己能坚持但M没法忍受这个。他们至少需要找个地方避风。</p><p> </p><p>【8】</p><p>“欢迎来到苏格兰。”</p><p>Tiago的枪脱手了——那是他一直留在身上的那把瓦尔特。当Bond去捡起那把枪时他并没有动作，因为那把锯短的霰弹枪正对着他们。</p><p>完全用于加强杀伤范围的粗暴方式，但对于近在咫尺的目标十分有效。对于猎人来说和凶猛的野兽保持距离是有必要的，但当猎物变成人之后，即便是散射的霰弹也足够对付，看看那扇被彻底轰碎的窗户就知道。</p><p>“我一直都很讨厌这地方。”Bond将瓦尔特插进自己的口袋，目光穿过破碎的教堂窗户，投向熊熊燃烧的庄园主楼，“感谢你们帮我制造的爆炸。”</p><p>“坦率地说我对你选择这里感到很吃惊。”M看着他，神色恢复镇定，“我以为你永远不会想要提起。”</p><p>Bond讥讽地笑了一下：“你一直都很了解我，但你了解的是过去式的我。”</p><p>[Skyfall？]</p><p>不合时宜的闪回让M恍惚了一瞬间。她仿佛再度站在了单向玻璃之后，注视着一切进行。那个男人就像一只受过伤的猛兽蛰伏在座位上，他原本在阴影中舔舐伤口等待愈合，她却直接将早已闭合的伤口再度划开。但那只猛兽没有嘶吼咆哮，他只是冷冷地回望了一眼，然后转向心理咨询师。</p><p>[Done. ]</p><p>他决定让一切结束。</p><p>“所以你现在已经明白了。”Bond似乎知晓她的思想，等着她回过神来，做了一个擦除的动作，“无论是这个地方，还是你，都将会成为过去式。你也是这样说的：‘你的过去和将来将会不复存在。’关于过去确实不错，只是很抱歉我的将来不关你事。”</p><p>“你有没有将来还是个问题，Mr. Bond。”Tiago冷冷地说道。</p><p>“请原谅我看不出你的底气。”Bond平静地说，“毕竟你们现在手上连一把枪都没有。”</p><p>Tiago默不作声。但在Bond将目光移开的瞬间，他突然直接朝后者扑了过去。霰弹枪在搏斗中对空击发，将一侧长椅打得支离破碎。前特工和现任007滚在一起，用他们所经过的相同的训练搏斗。正如Tiago之前发现的那样，Bond的状态并不比他差多少，还能倚靠积累的经验扳回一城。他们纠缠得太过紧密以至于M根本无法插手，直到某一瞬间Tiago的余光察觉到了Bond从口袋里掏出了那把瓦尔特。</p><p>没关系，他想着，趁机给了Bond结结实实的一拳。</p><p>然后是一声出乎意料的枪响。</p><p>他中过枪，而这一枪似乎和以前那些的感觉相似，先是空白，紧随而来的是滚烫而撕裂的痛。他在短暂的茫然之后开始试着捂住自己的伤口，温热的血从创口中汩汩流出。瓦尔特一般不会造成贯穿伤但子弹会在人体内翻滚，这是它杀伤力的来源。</p><p>但不应该。他茫然的目光转向Bond。掌纹识别器的指示灯是绿色的。</p><p>“不错的设计，不是吗？”那个男人的声音低沉而冷酷，轻飘飘地宣告着他们最彻底的失败，“新的军需官很不错？我也这么认为。他一直都是我最欣赏的那个。”</p><p>“Q才是真正的内奸？”M厉声道，毫无畏惧地面对着他的枪口，“他是你安排的人？！”</p><p>“不太准确。”Bond在确认Tiago再无气息之后，终于能够全心全意地进行这次谈话了，“MI5给你的资料也不算错，他确实曾经是他们的招徕目标。而我是在MI6丢失名单之后才决定插手这件事的。”</p><p>M直直地瞪着他：“所以我们的一切行动都在你的掌控之下？”</p><p>“你可以这么说。”Bond神色相当平淡，甚至带着一丝厌倦，“我说过你很了解过去的我，我的电脑水平还没有优秀到这种程度。但显然我们之间已经全无信任可言，你宁可相信是我故意隐瞒了网络技术，也不去想可能有一个帮手为我故布疑阵。”</p><p>“你赢了这一局，Bond。”M在短暂地沉默之后说道，“你把我们所有人都耍了。我只问你一个问题，你还会公布名单吗？”</p><p>“已经不需要了。”Bond缓缓地松开又握紧枪把，“我想政府和MI6都得到了足够的教训。他们会拿回硬盘。”</p><p>“All right.”M闭上眼睛，“该结束了。”</p><p> </p><p>【9】</p><p>“接下里的一切就不是我们所能插手的了。”Q敲下最后一行代码，长出了一口气，“祝他们好运。”</p><p>“他们会成功的。”Tanner尽量让自己的语气更有把握一点，“毕竟是M和007……噢……天杀的Bond，我现在说起这个代号总觉得哪里不太对劲。”</p><p>“你们对他的印象都很深吗？”Q喝掉最后一口冰冷的红茶，因为那种苦涩皱了皱眉，“我感觉这几天办公室里的氛围很微妙。”</p><p>“怎么说呢……”Tanner的表情也很纠结，他又灌了一口酒，这才勉强找到一点谈及此事的动力，“James·Bond毫无疑问是个混蛋，但是他天生就能让所有人在恨他的同时爱上他，只要他愿意的话。而且他非常擅长死而复生……当时有很多人都打赌他一定会回来，我还为此输了十镑。”</p><p>“相当生动具体的评价。”Q淡淡地说，一边从口袋里掏出一张硬盘，随意地插在操作台上的文件和资料中，“我去重新泡杯茶。”</p><p>他以和平常一样的步伐端着马克杯走了出去，来到茶水间后却没有倒水，而是将杯子放进柜子后直接走向衣帽间。在那里他披上了自己的外套，看了看时间，就自然而然地走了出去。他在MI6的权限太高了，路上遇见的职员都只是和他简单地招呼示意，没有人拦下他询问他的去向。最终他畅通无阻地来到了街道上，那辆熟悉的黑色轿车已经在街对面等着了。他径自拉开后座车门坐了进去。司机随即踩下油门开始行驶。</p><p>他再一次看表，然后开口道：“可以派直升机过去了。”</p><p>在距离伦敦数百公里的苏格兰荒原上，James·Bond正注视着那处仍在熊熊燃烧的废墟，手中握着一把已经打空的瓦尔特PPK/S。枪里剩下的五发子弹，一枚杀死了Tiago·Rodriguez，四枚全部嵌在教堂的砖墙里。盛大的火光照亮了他冰蓝色的眼睛。他就这样沉默地看着自己的过去埋葬在这场大火里。</p><p> </p><p>【10】</p><p>这是Q在这几个月来第一次毫无挂念地睡着，没有代码，没有特工，没有简报，没有会议，什么都没有。</p><p>过度放空的结果就是他似乎跌进了回忆的梦境。</p><p>他在那家破破烂烂的沙滩酒店里找到了一只重伤的猛兽。猛兽用毫无感情的、冰蓝色的眼睛盯着他。他因这种眼神而战栗，却咬紧牙关不肯离去，而是用自己的能力为猛兽找来了所需的一切。</p><p>在那头野兽终于将自己拼回人形时，他被制服然后被带到了一个陌生的地方。</p><p>“你知道我的身份。”那是Bond对他说的第一句话。</p><p>他知道他的身份。</p><p>“你是什么人？”</p><p>他什么人也不是。</p><p>他只是因为一个偶然的契机注意到了James·Bond，然后再也无法挪开自己的目光。他注视着他完成每一个任务，甚至还尽可能不引人注意地帮过特工几次。他不知道自己为什么要这么做，但Bond不会满意这个答案。</p><p>“我想要抛下我的过去。”他这样对Bond说，“我需要有人保护我。”</p><p>Bond看着眼前这个男孩——他看起来苍白、纤细，仿佛随意就能折断或者破碎。他甚至还没有成年，但Bond已经知道他能用计算机做到什么样的事了。他所做的一切就像是Bond曾经碰到过的那些女人，她们向他提供帮助，再要求他的庇护或者爱情。这是一种利益交换。但Bond似乎在他身上看到不一样的东西。</p><p>“我不再是一名特工。”Bond最终告诉他，“你可以做一个选择：拿着我的证件去找MI6的人；或者跟着我。”</p><p>“我会对你有用。”Q说。</p><p>他成为这个男人的秘密武器。在很长一段时间里他们几乎不见面，只凭借Q的技术手段维持联系，因为Q自己现实中的自保能力实在太弱。于是他开始学习改装武器，一边增添住所的安保一边向男人提供装备。他将自己全部的天赋和才能提供给Bond使用。</p><p>大概一年之后Bond亲自将他接到了新的住处。那里已经初具规模，有一套完善的安保系统和人员守备。他可以将全部精力投入到为Bond扩张势力上。科技进步得越快他的力量越强。但依旧只有极少数人知道他的存在，其中包括一个女人。</p><p>Severine。</p><p>Q知道她，看过她的档案，知道她年纪尚小时被Bond救下。他极少数几次和Bond一起去东亚区时会见到她。她确实非常美丽。</p><p>但是后来她开始不那么听话。Q是最先发现她在账户上做手脚的。Bond手下的任何一笔电子信息都逃不过他的监控。他不知道自己在发现这件事时的心情究竟是什么。但他最后直接汇报给了Bond。后者的反应有些奇怪，听完了整件事却没有怎么发怒，而是招手让他坐到自己身边，问他晚上去不去听歌剧。</p><p>完整的《尼伯龙根的指环》要演出四个夜晚。Bond陪他听了三幕，等到《诸神的黄昏》那天他却提前离席。当他返回住处的时候刚好看见男人状似亲密地扶着Severine走进卧室，然而女人眼中却是抹不去的恐惧。他站在走廊尽头无声地看着他们，只觉得Severine眼中的恐惧仿佛随着对视钻进了自己的身体里。</p><p>但他早已陷得太深。他不会像Severine那样愚蠢地尝试逃离。他只能让自己对Bond变得更加不可或缺，他亲手为Bond缔造了一个信息帝国并把自己当做一行源代码嵌了进去。</p><p>而拿到那份名单完全是个意外。Bond在得知003死后迅速派人截了Patrice的雇主。Q仅仅破解了表层信息便知道这是Bond一直想要的机会。</p><p>而他永远会帮助他做任何事。</p><p>将Q从漫长的梦境中拉出来的，是拍在脸上的柔软触感。当他睁开双眼，发现男人正牵着猫咪的爪子，用柔软的肉垫轻轻碰触。</p><p>“你居然把它们也带上了？”连续的梦境并没有缓解Q的疲惫，他有些迟缓地转头，看见另一只猫咪蜷在猫窝里睡觉，而Bond抱着的那只在他松手之后也跳下去走开了。他还能闻到Bond身上没有散干净的血腥味和硝烟味，但没有新鲜的伤口，所以他只是继续躺在床上。</p><p>“继续睡吧。”Bond轻轻抚过他微蹙的眉心，“一切都结束了。”</p><p>Q含糊地应了一声，然后闭上眼睛再次入睡。在他即将进入真正的睡梦前，一个温暖而坚实的怀抱从他背后拥住了他。他小小地往后靠了靠，换来一个轻轻的笑，和一个留在后颈的吻。</p><p>Q的过去早已被他自己亲手抹去。而这一次，Bond终于将自己的过去也全部留在火场的灰烬里。他们现在的过去和未来，都只会与彼此相关。</p><p> </p><p>————END————</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 毁灭世界的步骤探讨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>在一个清晨，Bond问Q毁灭世界需要几步。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【1】</p><p>“想要制造世界末日需要几步？”</p><p>那是一个慵懒、安宁的清晨。昨夜的疯狂已经止歇，留下的是舒适而倦怠的余韵。当Q从混着某种不可言说气味的被单里勉强睁开眼时，他的注意力立即被站在落地窗边的那个男人夺了过去。窗帘顾及到他只拉开了一部分，使得男人的脸有一半隐藏在阴影里。晨衣的带子系得很松，借着那一线光亮Q注意到了他胸前斑驳的旧伤，夹杂着昨夜留下的暧昧痕迹。</p><p>整个房间里有一大半都乱得可以。Q撑起身体环视周围，几乎每个尤其混乱的地方都代表着昨夜的某一场交缠。他懒洋洋地倒回枕头里，完全没有要回应Bond的意思。</p><p>Bond似乎也不在意这件事情，只是继续望着窗外。这幢别墅坐落在海岛边缘，从窗口望出去便是一望无际的海面，倒映在他如水洗天空般的瞳孔中。他已经不再年轻了，感官和体能却依旧堪称优秀，就比如他总能知晓Q是什么时候醒来的。</p><p>“我现在没力气动脑子。”Q闷闷的声音从床那边传来，“拜你这个老混蛋所赐，我连昨天的晚饭都没吃。”</p><p>Bond似乎轻轻笑了一下，然后慢悠悠地从窗边踱开，打开房门和守在走廊上的属下说了几句。不多时食物的香气就让Q发出了一声满足的叹息，而随着餐车进来的还有他的猫咪。其中一只跳上了床窝在他身边，另一只则被Bond用牛奶勾引走了。</p><p>他们谁都没有继续刚刚那个话题的意思，毕竟享受这样一个美妙的清晨比毁灭世界重要多了。</p><p> </p><p>【2】</p><p>Bond第一次向Q问出类似的问题大概是在七八年前。</p><p>伊斯坦布尔似乎永远被干燥、灼热的阳光笼罩，和阴雨连绵的伦敦截然不同。Q不知道这种气候和巴尔干半岛永远紧张的局势有没有关联，他只是觉得有些不适应。</p><p>他舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，收起画板往住处走去。旅馆老板是个混血儿，听得多说的少，开口时永远只讲土耳其语。Q住在一个专门给长期住客提供的小院落里，自称是个来采风的画家，隔几天就要背着画板出去采风。</p><p>他选择油画作为掩饰并非心血来潮，画室里也散落了好几张成稿。男人曾经默默注视着他为一副落日上色，直到暮色四合，电灯开关“啪”的一声将他从色彩中惊醒。而他蓦然回首，只来得及看见男人离开的背影。</p><p>他珍惜这些片段。</p><p>更多的时候Q一个人对着笔电敲敲打打，在虚拟的数据间游走。此时他收起全部的感性，冰冷的光芒映着镜片后波澜不惊的瞳眸，代码和指令是他的如臂使指的军队，为他，也为那个男人征战四方。</p><p>当战役告一段落，又或者他收到一个呼唤，他就迅速向着那个道标进发，跳过一个又一个监控探头和网关，直到追寻到那个身影为止。当他为男人打开大门或是消除完录像后，他会放纵自己再注视着他一会儿，当做是一点小小的犒劳和奖赏。这种隐秘的快乐足以支撑着他继续工作下去，和那些安全协议周旋，又或者从某个数据库里掠夺一份机密的档案。</p><p>这已经足够好了。</p><p>他在旅馆的餐室吃了晚饭，拿了一罐啤酒返回自己的房间。按照上次的联络他们刚刚完成一笔大单，目标是某个武装组织的小头目，雇主则是同一组织的二把手，后者愿意用一笔高额佣金换掉自己对头的命。</p><p>他们接了这个单子，然后花费两周时间完成了工作，并将这件事伪装得像是另一个帮派的手笔。Q知道自己可以放上几天的假，然后他们会再次筛选出合适的工作接单。当他一边啜饮啤酒一边打开笔电时，一个念头突然闯进了他的脑海——他突然很想看看James·Bond，在没有接到任何指示的情况下。</p><p>Bond或许正在某个吧台喝一杯Martini，又或许在和某位美艳的女郎调情……但都不应该是他窥探的时机。但他仿佛着了魔一般地无法放弃这个念头，细长的手指悬在键盘上空微微颤抖。远方的天际似乎传来沉闷的声响，空气里开始泛起湿闷的潮气。他觉得呼吸困难、胸口窒闷，动弹不得。</p><p>他本来就是着了魔。</p><p>他突然抓过啤酒一饮而尽，因为喝得太快甚至有些呛到，一些金色的酒液从嘴角滑下没入衣领——他这才发现自己已经汗透衣襟。然后他重重地将罐子砸在桌上，带着一种决然的狠劲开始行动。他很熟悉这套流程因此进行得很顺利：以最后联络的坐标为基准，根据时间推算Bond的可能行动距离，然后寻到了几个小时前的男人的身影。他顺着这个路线一路尾随，然后随着路线的进一步清晰他开始有些迟疑和慌乱——Bond似乎正朝着这间旅馆行进。</p><p>这是他完全没有预料到的。而就在这一刹那一道炫目的光芒撕裂了浓重的天色，紧随其后的是一声几乎让Q心脏骤停的炸雷——房间阴暗的角落里正站着那个他在追踪的人，无声无息得像个鬼魅。他全身僵硬地坐在那里，看着Bond慢慢从阴影中走出，被闪电照亮的脸上毫无表情。当走到笔电旁边的时候他低头看了看。</p><p>“你在追踪我。”Bond的语调很平静，听不出什么情绪，却让Q浑身冰凉。他知道前特工的戒心有多苛刻，自己的擅自行为算得上是极其严重的冒犯，而所有的解释现在看来都太过单薄无力。他睁大眼睛看着Bond慢慢扣住自己的咽喉，耳边是夏日倾泻的暴雨，等待着呼吸停滞的那一刻——</p><p>但并没有。</p><p>Bond在他咽喉处施加的压力消失了，他收回手按住了Q的肩膀，但这起码意味着Q暂时没有性命之忧。骤然松懈下来的人咳嗽起来，脸颊泛起异样的嫣红，同时感受到那只危险、有力的手移动到自己背后轻轻拍了拍。这使之前停转的大脑陷入了更混乱的境地。</p><p>“说说原因？”Bond的语气几乎有些漫不经心，仿佛并不真的在意Q给出的答案。他此时站在Q身后因此后者看不到他的表情，年轻人咽了咽唾沫。</p><p>“我只是……”他闭上眼睛，“想看看你。”</p><p>世界仿佛静止了一瞬。</p><p>但那是错觉，因为雨声永不止歇。而Bond在短暂的停滞后似乎轻轻笑了一声（太轻了，Q觉得那也是错觉）。</p><p>“我接受这个答案。”他说，“现在，男孩，站起来然后走过来。”</p><p>他收回手走开了。Q扶着桌子站起来时还觉得有些晕眩。他在稳住身形后慢慢转身，发现Bond已经走进了卧室，于是也慢慢走了进去。男人坐在床边，正在脱那件沾染了尘土和血迹的衬衫，目光却始终定在他身上，蔚蓝色眸子里是某种Q看不清的情绪。年轻人有些不知所措地停住了脚步，不确定自己是不是正确理解了Bond的意思。</p><p>看出了他的犹豫，Bond的动作也停了一下，表情变得有些若有所思：“我们是不是该先弄清楚一件事？”</p><p>Q有些茫然地看着他，心底滋生着某种隐秘的期待和恐惧。</p><p>“你想要吗？”Bond问道，态度自然得像是毫不在意，又或者只是在询问什么无关紧要的问题。Q却简直要被这直白的问法逼得说不出话。幸好Bond足够耐心地看着他、等待他的答复。</p><p>最终Q点了点头。并且为了弥补自己方才的糟糕表现，他一狠心走到近处，跪了下来，试图去解Bond的皮带，却被男人一把攥住手腕。</p><p>“不用这样，男孩。”Bond的语气几乎算得上温和，让Q原本消耗殆尽的勇气又恢复了一些，“来。”</p><p>他引导着Q到床上去，帮他把衣服脱掉，同时脱掉自己的。Bond的神色中有一种奇异的镇定，仿佛他所做的一切是某件他胸有成竹的工作似的。Q不知道这是否正常，他在实战方面全无经验，因此完全听凭处置。直到Bond的手滑向他下身的时候他发出了一声惊喘，而Bond立即停住了。</p><p>“Quentin。”年轻的黑客没有姓，这个名字则是某个编号的变体，“你真的知道你想要什么吗？”</p><p>Q躺在床上，看着Bond的眼睛。那双眼睛依旧平静，看不出情欲的痕迹，但他从那种刻意的平静下寻到了一些晦涩的波澜。</p><p>他突然主动起身去吻那双同样干燥的唇，唇齿摩挲间甚至尝到了一点血腥味。他自己也说不清此刻内心到底是怎样一种感觉，微弱期待成真的快乐迅速被不知名的苦涩盖过了，但他依旧执着而笨拙地吻着。仅仅片刻后Bond开始作出激烈得多的回应。舌头突破牙关纠缠在一起，而那双强有力的手则猛地将Q摁进床里。</p><p>这不是他想要的却是他所能得到的最好的。</p><p>于是他放纵自己陷进这个吻所点燃的情欲里，依照本能或者模仿年长者的动作，急切地抚慰彼此的身体，还有那些夺人呼吸的吻。他们纠缠在一起，外面是仿佛能淹没世界的暴雨，而他们漠不关心只在乎眼前的片刻欢愉。</p><p>Q终于感受到Bond压抑着的情绪——暴怒和戾气，兽王被挑衅后的狂怒和对支配欲的要求。他被Bond翻过身扯过领带将双手绑在背后，然后年长者粗暴地拉开抽屉拿出从未开封过的安全套和润滑剂。物品摔落的声响被大雨掩盖，Bond在看了一眼安全套的型号后直接将它丢到一边。整个润滑过程对两个人都是煎熬，Q紧咬着下唇难以放松，而Bond的低吼显示出他的耐心已经所剩无几。</p><p>这支骤然踏入急板的乐章在一个休止符前刹车。那一瞬间Q无法抑制地喊了出来，原本就昏昏沉沉的大脑更是一片空白。他猜测自己可能还是出血了，因为Bond在他耳畔轻轻说了一声“抱歉”，随即毫不犹豫地、更深更重地顶了进去。Q没办法转身只能承受这一切，仿佛被一根烙铁直插进身体。</p><p>那很痛。Q猜想自己可能因此失去了几秒意识。当他恢复知觉时发现Bond正在补偿性地抚慰自己。男人的手法非常老练，至少Q从来没有意识到自己的身体能被开发出如此多的敏感带。又或者说男人本身对他来说就是欲望的化身，仅仅肌肤相贴都足够撩拨。</p><p>痛觉还是存在的，但累积的快感与它达成了平衡。某种程度上来说痛苦甚至令他更加兴奋，这使得Bond很轻易地就让他到达了一个高潮。</p><p>高潮之后他无力地趴在床上，还没反应过来就又一次被身后的顶撞弄出了一声哀鸣。热辣的疼痛混杂着被填满的诡异感觉让他几乎要发疯。他不知道Bond在他身后瞳孔幽深得可怕。年轻的男孩骨架纤细，即使被伊斯坦布尔的阳光照耀了几个月依旧显得过分白皙，衬得那些斑驳的痕迹更加令人血液加速。</p><p>他晃了晃头，有力的双手固定住男孩的腰身，开始尝试着向不同的方向进攻。某一次他似乎找到了那个开关，原本只是低声闷哼的Q突然发出一声绵长的哼声，上身直接摔在了床上，前面的茎体却精神了不少。于是他开始着力进攻那一点。</p><p>这是Q从来没有体会过的快感——不像是自慰或者被Bond抚慰的感觉，而是直击灵魂的刺激——他丧失了对声音的控制，分不清自己是在尖叫还是求饶，只能一次又一次淹没在那种恐怖的快感之中。受到鼓舞的Bond以一种堪称残酷的稳定频率继续挺动，彻底碾开那处从未有人涉足的禁地，放任溢出的润滑剂在私处调抹出淫靡的淋漓水色。</p><p>当Q再一次快要攀上巅峰时，Bond却突然停下了动作，然后把他抱着坐了起来。</p><p>“不要……别这样……”Q无意识地拒绝，出于某种对危险的直觉。但男人只是沉默地圈住了他前端的根部，然后继续自己的动作。刚刚成年不久的他体格要比同龄人还更瘦弱，年长者可以轻松地将他一次次抱起又放下，配合腰力逼出他哭泣般的喘息。他的手还被绑在背后，完全没有解除困境的机会，只能徒劳地祈求Bond的怜悯。</p><p>被逼上高潮却无法释放的感觉简直令他恐惧。但Bond似乎很享受因此带来的收缩和痉挛，在他耳边发出满足的叹息。最后Bond在释放的同时松开了控制，被压抑了一会儿的阴茎硬得发痛，好一会儿才开始慢慢淌出白色的稠液。精疲力竭的Q瘫倒在男人胸前，任由后者在他脖颈上留下暧昧的咬痕，仿佛兽类宣誓主权。</p><p>这对于一个初次经历的男孩来说太过了。因此Q顺理成章地陷入了昏睡。大概几个小时之后他蓦然惊醒，发觉Bond居然没有离开而是留在他身边。身下的床单干净清爽，而暴雨早已停歇。他被男人圈在身侧，呼吸间能闻到一种令他感到安宁的味道。</p><p>“Quentin。”在发觉他醒来后男人开口问道，“毁掉一个帮派最少需要几步？”</p><p>没有甜言蜜语，没有山盟海誓，没有耳鬓厮磨——但这反倒让Q觉得自然了许多，也让他得以暂时回避思考一些严肃的问题：“你需要让它毁坏到什么地步？”</p><p>Bond没有立即回答，仿佛也陷入了思考。片刻后他说：“我希望这个组织不复存在，还要某几个人的命。”</p><p>那个雇主显然没打算遵守承诺，在Bond去拿另一半酬金的时候悍然出手，结果则是派出的人手无一生还。但Bond为他除掉了那个小头目后，他已经相当于执掌了整个组织，所以Bond才会提出这样的要求。</p><p>“先是账户。”Q思考了一会儿给出了答复，“他们最近要采购一批装备，额度已经超出了他们的正常流水，一定有借贷情况。我可以黑掉他们的账户，这样无论是货源还是债主都会找他们的麻烦；然后是经济来源，他们主要投资的炼钢厂和葡萄酒园都可以做文章，这种规模的组织只要丧失一半的效益就足够散伙了。”</p><p>“而那几个人的命我会自己去拿。”Bond轻声道，“就这样做吧，Quentin，我很期待你的成果。”</p><p>他没有辜负Bond的期待。</p><p>但在Bond不曾注意的后续，那些幸存者的名字都无声无息地出现在了某些组织的任务名单上，然后被鲜血划去。</p><p> </p><p>【3】</p><p>“那么，Quentin。”男人在交缠的间隙低声问道，“毁灭一座城市又需要几步呢？”</p><p>他们在那之后当然继续上床——在一个没有目标需要解决的日子，在一次充斥着暴力和血腥的活动之后——纾解欲望、缓解情绪、哪怕是发泄多余的肾上腺素。男孩在床上和那些形形色色的女人一样帮助Bond完成这些事，但在床下的时候他是Q。</p><p>为男人搜集情报、制造武器、管理人员信息的Q。</p><p>但这些依旧不是什么决定性的差异。Q知道那个明丽张扬的女雇佣兵也和Bond上过床，隔天她就为Bond做掉了一个竞争对手的一半人马。从这一点来看，他们都对男人有用，在床上和床下。</p><p>唯有这个有些玩笑意味的称呼。Bond在某次收到一把改装后的沙漠之鹰后笑着叫他“My Quartermaster”，那是一个来自过去的标签，属于日不落帝国一个隐秘组织的分支，属于男人的过往。Q喜欢这个称谓，仿佛他和Bond突然共同拥有了某个秘密。但他并不宣扬而男人也依旧习惯称呼他的名字。</p><p>现在Q感到一股战栗爬上来脊背。他抬头去看Bond的眼睛，发现男人眼角的纹路是笑着的，蔚蓝色的瞳眸中却全无戏谑之意。</p><p>“这需要慎重考虑。”他有些干涩地说，“这种规模的话，收尾比做到要更难。”</p><p>“我当然知道这一点。”Bond低声笑了一下，在Q的锁骨上印下一个鲜艳的痕迹，“我也有自己的方式去毁掉它……但收尾不是我的强项。”</p><p>Bond不是在开玩笑。他见过男人所过之处无一生还，知晓这双正环绕着自己的手臂能够轻易夺人性命，也了解前特工曾经接受过的大量训练就是为了高效地谋杀或是摧毁一些人或物。</p><p>即使是一座城市也是一样。</p><p>现在Bond可能只是单纯地犯懒，又或者是一个给Q的考验。</p><p>“给我一个月。”Q这样回答他。</p><p>那是一座依托油田建立起来的工业城市，居民也都是青壮年的劳力或者武装人员。整个城市的基建只为开采服务，和一座军营也没多大差别。</p><p>Q先是摸进一个小国的空军基地的局域网，然后绕道该国某个相关官员的权限查阅近期的出动情况。确定目标后他安安静静地退了出来，从黑市上匿名买了一个乱七八糟的病毒程序直接丢了过去。在对方忙于修补的同时，他借助权限将自己的指令伪装成同期的修补指令，给自己留了一个后门。然后在某一天基地进行挂弹巡航时他通过后门植入了一道命令，使得一枚当量恰好的导弹命中了目标。</p><p>Bond对这场相当轰动的爆炸表示欣赏。</p><p>“你比他们所有人加起来还有用，”他这样说，将Q抵在卧室的门板上，在冲撞的间隙，“我的……军需官。”</p><p>Q早已被他的动作逼到绝境，无力的指尖在Bond坚实的背肌上留下浅淡的痕迹，泪水和呻吟一起淹没在令人绝望的快感里。</p><p> </p><p>【4】</p><p>“我拿到了一座岛。”Q在某个下午有些冒失地闯进了书房，不过他还记得在没有客人的时候进来，“离公海和几条航线很近，而且有港口，基础设施也保留下来了……就是面积可能小了点。”</p><p>坐在书桌后的Bond挑了挑眉，示意门口阻挡不及的手下把门关上，然后将目光转向正从激动情绪中慢慢冷静下来的年轻人身上，后者被他注视了一会儿后，甚至开始有些局促不安。</p><p>“说说看？”他突然开口，语调温和中带着安抚的意味，“来，告诉我你是怎么做到的。”</p><p>Q悄悄松了一口气，嘴角勾起了一个小小的弧度，打开书房的投影开始讲述自己的工作和岛上的情况。Bond静静地听他讲解那些对外行而言并无用处的术语，看着他因为意识到讲述过于艰深而颇感懊恼，又有些仓促地转移话题到岛屿的具体情况上去。</p><p>但他的眼睛里一直闪着一种纯粹的、愉悦的光。Bond很少见到自己的男孩有这样明显的愉快情绪，大多数时候Q都有些过分安静，那双深绿眸子里的情绪往往迅速而克制，可能唯有Bond才有足够的敏锐和精力去注意那些稍纵即逝的变化。这使得他有时会有些失控——试图在床上逼迫Q作出更多的回应，让后者被快感逼到无暇隐藏真实的情绪。</p><p>而现在这样的感觉更好。当Q的汇报结束时，他直接走过去将人揽进怀里，在那双轻轻颤动的眼睫下落下一个吻，不带情欲却堪称温柔。被猝然袭击的年轻人身体僵硬了一瞬又放松下来，小心翼翼地回抱住了他。</p><p>明明是只家猫为什么还这么怕生，前特工有些伤脑筋地想，自己确实该学学和小动物相处了。</p><p>他允诺这周末就和Q一起去看那座岛，并为他推掉了一场不重要的酒会，还不忘吩咐守门的警卫以后Q进出书房直接放行。之后他们在这座城市最高的餐厅享受了晚餐，借着是一场从各个方面来说都无可挑剔的性爱。</p><p>这次Bond确实将他照料得很好。他们花了更多时间用以亲吻和温存，在微醺和音乐中渐入佳境。结束时Q甚至能够清醒着感受那种慵懒缱绻的余韵。房间里没有别的灯火，只有遥远夜幕上点燃的烟火分薄的光芒。Bond起身去给他倒了一杯水，自己则拿了一杯酒对着窗外慢慢啜饮。</p><p>Q靠在床头看着男人的侧脸。他比几年前看起来要更好——自信、从容并且精力充沛，对一切都尽在把握，并且几乎看不出岁月的痕迹。</p><p>他安静地看着他。</p><p>后来有手下来敲门请示Bond一些事。男人在离开前顿了顿，折回来在男孩额头上落了一个吻，并低声叮嘱他好好休息。在他离开后Q没有试图用电子设备追踪Bond的行动，像他曾经无数次做过的那样。</p><p>他只是翻了一个身，试着像Bond所说的那样睡一觉。</p><p>次日晚上他和几个技术部门的手下经过办公区域时，正好遇上在书房外等候的Severine。女人低垂眼眸和他道了一句晚安。年轻的黑客脚步略停，状似无意地望了一眼紧闭的房门。据他手头的日程表Bond此时并没有其他会面。但他只是神色平淡地点头致意，然后就带着技术员们离开了。</p><p> </p><p>【5】</p><p>被那个MI5的雇员找上是偶然，又不那么偶然。</p><p>Q在许多国家拥有数个假身份，为了处理一些“业务问题”。它们有的是一次性的消耗品，有的则经得住细致的推敲。以Q的技术水平他能在短时间内制造出成打的人物，一些只存在于数据记录中的幽灵，而这种程度的伪装已经足够应付大部分检查。</p><p>Q擅长利用科技但却更不盲信它，这其中或许也有Bond的影响。他知道自己能够欺骗大多数人，但前特工却有自己的一套求真方式。</p><p>这使得他在经营这个英国国籍的假身份时更加谨慎——是的，即使Bond出于某种原因极少亲自踏足这个国家，Q在英国的假身份却是最为严密完备的。Quentin·Boothroyd，年幼时父母双亡进入福利机构，受过一般教育的普通年轻人。当然他隐藏了一点电脑技术，如果有心人愿意挖掘就会知道他是个还不错的黑客，把自己从信息世界抹去似乎也算黑客们的普遍爱好。</p><p>或许这并不能算是一个假身份。</p><p>因为Quentin·Boothroyd本来就是他的过去。纵使那也是一个伪造出的过去，但当谎言被重复太多次后，也就能被当做真实了。</p><p>但当MI5的邀约真的送到他眼前时他依旧产生了一种荒诞的感觉。他曾经隶属的那个组织的伏笔居然真的延续至今，让他这个原本作为卧底培养的棋子有了进军的机会。然而事实上那个组织早已烟消云散，他也早已将命运攥在自己手里。</p><p>“我……需要仔细考虑一下。”他听见自己有些迟疑却没有真正拒绝，就像任何一个突然接到征召的普通人。仿佛刚刚毕业没多久的青年局促地推了一下眼睛，细长的手指绞紧了桌布的边缘。他对面那个MI5的特工露出一个了然和安抚的笑容。</p><p>“我们完全可以理解。”特工似乎努力让自己显得更有亲和力一些，毕竟面前的人将来可能会成为内勤部门举足轻重的一员，多余的举动只会给自己带来麻烦，“我们也希望你能慎重考虑这个提议，但同时请尽快给我们一个答复。”</p><p>“非常感谢。”Q极克制地点了点头，拿上单肩包离开了咖啡馆。</p><p>伦敦似乎总是陷在连绵的阴雨里。走在熟悉却阔别已久的街道上时，他突然有些恍惚，仿佛从来没有踏足过伊斯坦布尔的烈日和风沙，也从来没有在海边破旧的棚屋下面遇见过那个人。最后他在落脚公寓的门廊里蹲坐下来，鼻端是半朽木料和雨水潮气混合的陈旧气息。</p><p>他似乎陷入了一种奇特的状态——Quentin·Boothroyd从未参与过Q的经历，过去几年的一切对Quentin·Boothroyd只是一出剧目，因此他能用一种全然理性的冷漠态度来思考——思考自己脱离James·Bond的剧目的可能性。</p><p>MI5在这方面确实是个好选择，他漠然地想，自己完全可以利用他们的资源扫除后患，然后彻底隐没在国家机器的羽翼之下。他能够完美地安排好整个流程只要他想。</p><p>只是男人的势力恐怕要经历一次剧烈的动荡，除非Bond能很快找到一个能力和信任都过关的替补人选——</p><p>而那几乎是不可能的。</p><p>这个推导出的结局令他蓦然惊醒，刹那间全身都没冷汗浸透。他颤抖着挣扎起身爬上二楼，把自己裹进所能找到的最厚的被子里，依旧冷得仿佛刚刚从冰湖里出来。那不是恐惧却又胜似恐惧，仿佛有什么东西悄无声息地流干了，让他无法维持正常的体温。</p><p>他昏昏沉沉地捱过了半夜，直到被一只冷酷、稳定的手突然捂住口鼻。呼吸受阻的威胁使他骤然惊醒，然而一双被暴戾的怒火占据的眼睛令他放弃了全部抵抗。他被拖进浴室压到洗手台前，在镜子里再次对上了那双蓝眼睛。</p><p>他突然毫无征兆地哽咽了一下。</p><p>至少这怒火能让他暖起来。</p><p>Bond在听见他哽咽的时候可能有片刻迟疑，但随即恢复了冷酷的态度。被进入的时候Q尖叫到失声，过了好一会儿才重新有了呻吟的力气。这次Bond换了一种策略，他在短时间内令Q以各种方式目睹自己的高潮，并经历过了数次由窒息引发的濒死体验。与其说这是一次性交倒不如说是刑讯，而审讯者似乎无意获得任何口供，而是执着于碾碎受讯者的意志。</p><p>当这一切结束时Bond面无表情地低头看着浴缸里陷入昏迷的人。Q依旧很瘦，体色因为常年在室内工作而几乎有些病态的苍白，因此显得那些青紫的淤痕更加刺目。但今晚年轻的男孩除了无意义的尖叫和呻吟没有说过任何一个字，无论是解释还是求饶，显示出一种逆来顺受般的沉默。</p><p>沉默也是一种抗拒。</p><p>年长者在沉默中打开了热水开关，像平时一样试好温度才开始放水。温热的水流让昏睡中的人发出细微的呓语，唯一的听众在辨识出某个词时动作一滞，又仿佛无事发生般继续自己的工作。最后Bond抱着Q在客房的床上睡了一夜，准确来说是“守”了一夜，耳边则是他久违的、伦敦连绵的细雨。</p><p>快天亮的时候他收到了一条短讯。线人汇报说MI6丢失了一份重要的特工名单，而派去追回硬盘的003已经殉职。他无声地按灭了屏幕，在天光渐明时用手覆在Q的眼前。</p><p> </p><p>【6】</p><p>“晚上好，军需官。”</p><p>Q在匆匆踏进房间时因为这句招呼恍惚了一秒——仿佛他即将见到的也是一个双零特工似的——但他迅速摆脱了这种恍惚，直接将背包甩在了沙发上，冲上了正对着一片最美的夜景的露台。</p><p>向他出声招呼的男人正靠在栏杆上，晚礼服的领结已经拿掉，解开了最上面的两个扣子。但他的站姿——毫无疑问——依旧习惯性地保持了某种蓄势待发的意味。从这一点来看，他和Q刚刚见过的那个007堪称神似。这也令Q产生了更严重的错位感（不，或许仍然是飞行后遗症，那玩意儿真的挺麻烦）。</p><p>事实上Q离开了整整三个月，自Bond决意要参与这次牌局起。只是他进入的是MI6而非MI5，甚至直接成为了Q branch的主管。现在他是真正的军需官了，那个独一无二的“Q”。</p><p>但James·Bond早已不是007。他的代号已经被Tiago拿走，在MI6的档案里Q清晰地读到了“失踪”“判定殉职”的字句。那一瞬间Q回想起若干年前棚屋下那个男人的眼睛，无机质一般冰冷的蓝，却藏着不灭的火焰——再看这份档案Q只觉得无比荒谬。</p><p>James·Bond怎么可能如此轻易死去。</p><p>“你喜欢这份工作吗？”Bond的目光落在他身上，却比以前要克制和疏离许多，“Q？”</p><p>他称呼他为Q，但此时这并不能安抚后者的情绪。</p><p>“如果不需要我出外勤，”Q在感受到对方的疏离后，语气也变得冷淡起来，即使他知道Bond正在暗暗审视自己不太好看的脸色，“我想是的，这份工作很适合我。”</p><p>他自己都没想过有一天会如此强硬、冷淡地面对Bond。但后者完全没有被激怒的意思，宁可转移话题对昔日同僚冷嘲热讽：“现在的双零特工已经退步到需要军需官亲自支援的地步了？那真是太令人遗憾了。”</p><p>“这是我的职责所在。”Q其实感觉并不太好，他拼尽全力克服对飞行的恐惧、代替Moneypenny长途跋涉到异国他乡，可不是为了和Bond说这些无关痛痒的东西。但现在压抑的情绪已经有些失控了，“他们告诉我要‘尽我所能’帮助007。”</p><p>“哦，是吗。”Bond的眼神也彻底冷了下来，“那你为新的007做了些什么呢？”</p><p>Q定定地看着他，直到后者开始觉得有些不对，他才慢慢开口：“我给了他一把掌纹识别的瓦尔特，你知道的，只有他本人才能击发的那种。”</p><p>这无疑是一种挑衅。那本是他专门为Bond开发出的程序，后者甚至还记得年轻人将原型枪递给自己时，眼角眉梢流露出的小小得意。</p><p>“你真是恪尽职守，可敬的军需官。”Bond明显是咬牙切齿地说出这句话。但他克制住了自己的怒火，即使那双眼睛里的神色堪称可怖，但他至少没有揪住Q的衣领或者干出什么更加过分的事，“希望这位007的运气足够好。”</p><p>“我也这么想。”Q面无表情地说，“毕竟很少有人能和我在计算机方面有共同语言。哦，我忘记说了吗？Tiago还是位相当不错的程序员，而且他也觉得爆炸钢笔一点新意都没有。”</p><p>“而我以为这是你预料到过的。”他慢条斯理地补充道，“既然你认为让我入职军情系统是个好主意，那找到几个志同道合的同僚再正常不过了。”</p><p>Bond陷入了沉默。他眼中的火焰转化为了某些更为晦涩深沉的东西，目光则一直停留在Q身上，仿佛要代替肢体将年轻人束缚在原地。</p><p>“我后悔了，Q。”最终他的声音几乎像是在低声咆哮，“我不想把你让给他们，你只能是我的军需官——我不允许。”</p><p>Q闭上了眼睛。他为自己感到悲哀却无能为力。</p><p>“我永远是你的军需官。”他睁开眼睛，平静地望着Bond，“但我也知道你想要做什么。不要去见他，Bond。M指示我给他送了一个无线电联络器，MI6的后援会在收到信号的瞬间出发，根本不需要经过我。”那只是他给Tiago的一个托词。</p><p>“我知道，Q。”Bond靠近了一些，尝试着将手按在Q肩上，“但我有一笔账需要和他们算，这是最好的机会。”</p><p>“这不是最好的机会！”Q显得有些激动，“你应当等我完全掌握MI6的防御系统。现在我不能保证能在Tiago面前毫无破绽地伪装被骇入。”</p><p>“没关系，Q，我们还有这个。”Bond在试图将人拉进怀里的时候受到了挫折，只能继续劝说，“只要他们还想要这份名单，就一定会动你改装过的那台电脑。我相信你能在那上面完成一切，对不对？”</p><p>“但我没法保证你的安全，我不能让你就这样被他们带走！”Q的情绪终于彻底崩溃，但他没有尖叫或者变得充满攻击性，而是用一种镇静而绝望的眼神看着面前的人，“……我爱你，James·Bond。”</p><p>他们之前从来没有说过“爱”。</p><p>仿佛那是某种不祥的魔咒，说出了就会带来厄运——Bond或许就是这么坚信的，所有他曾如此宣誓过的人下场都很糟，从很久以前开始。M说过有太多人因他而死，那是事实。因此他甚至不愿让Q也冒相同的风险。</p><p>而Q认为自己根本没有说出的必要，鉴于他从来不曾认为Bond爱他。他只需要让自己不可或缺就好了。</p><p>即使是现在，Q依旧没有期待任何回应。之前的挑衅也是为了确认自己的重要性，好确定接下来的告白拥有足够的分量——足以让Bond为此考虑修改计划。Bond是否接受对Q的目的来说一点都不重要，或者说他其实更期待一个满怀歉疚的Bond。</p><p>而不是现在这个将自己吻得神志不清的Bond。</p><p>“该死的……你怎么能这样要挟我……”当Q因为缺氧而几乎缩在男人怀里喘息的时候，年长者仍然在他耳边念念叨叨，“……你怎么能这样要挟我……你怎么能……”</p><p>你怎么能，在为我做了那么多之后，却连一个真正的要求都不提出。</p><p>James·Bond习惯了互不亏欠，他接受那些调情的同时也给予那些人们他们所要的，他有一套自己的计算逻辑。但这些在Q身上都不成立。当年那个站在自己面前要求保护的男孩自己也能活得很好，那只是一个借口而Bond选择被它一叶障目。</p><p>在伊斯坦布尔那个暴雨之夜他以为找到了一个答案，但Q从未向他要求爱情。这令Bond体会到了一种罕见的不安，特别是当他发现自己已经沉迷于那双深绿的眼眸、深褐色的卷发和敏锐的思维时。</p><p>Q从不向他要求什么。在Bond看来这简直是一种可恶的天才、不自知的引诱。他就像是一个童话般的精灵，以荒谬的无私完成许愿者提出的一切要求。然而当许愿者沉浸在他给予的美好之中时，便生出了更多的贪婪，期望能将精灵永远据为己有。</p><p>但精灵是抓不住的，精灵从不向人索求因此便没有弱点，贪婪的人只能落空。</p><p>除非精灵愿意将自己的爱施舍给凡人。</p><p>“撒旦在上……”他拿掉那副碍事的眼镜，直视那双被生理泪水浸润的眸子，“我发誓我回来之后会把你操到三天不能下床……天啊我承认，我也爱你……”</p><p>“……我开始出现幻觉了吗？”Q喃喃道，“飞行后遗症比我想的要可怕……Bond，我现在没有足够的理智来为我说的话负责，给我十分钟，我记得我带了一些药片……”</p><p>“让那些药片见鬼去吧。”Bond几乎不知道自己是该气还是该笑，“你真是……你要把我逼疯了，Q。我不会让你有机会反悔的。记住你说过的，你是‘我的’军需官。别管我三个月前说过的话，那时候我可能被敲坏脑子了——你知道那个俄罗斯人除了怪力一无是处——我当时是胡言乱语，我决不允许你离开我。”</p><p>“……Bond！”Q突然惊叫一声，“我等会儿还要去赌场，现在你别——啊……”</p><p>“我得让你记住你是谁的人。”Bond近乎痴迷地咬住他的喉结，手下的动作却毫不迟疑，“看看你现在的样子……嗯，军需官，你还能继续保持专业吗？你的特工知道你会被人按在沙发上吗？见鬼他是不是也想这么做！”</p><p>Q没法反驳他，因为他正徒劳地挣扎着试图起身，却被那只套弄的手逼到全身瘫软。他还不能让Tiago起疑心，也要提前让Severine明白哪些事情是不能做的。但他现在脑海里一片空白，只有Bond的吻和时急时缓的动作。他的一切与情欲相关的经验都是男人给他的，这使得抵御变成了某种不可能。</p><p>最后一下略带惩罚意味的揉弄令他无法自控地射了出来，他躺在沙发上，上身的衣服勉强能看，西裤早就乱成了一团糟。但他一时没有力气，只能喘息着抬手挡住了眼睛。Bond不得不刻意挪开眼睛——他这副被玩得凌乱脱力的样子实在很容易激起更多的欲望。</p><p>他只能将自己未竟的欲望投注在给Q打理着装上。订制的西装是他亲手量的尺寸，而激情稍褪后的眼眸仍然足够撩拨心弦。他将全部的毅力用在为Q扣上最高一枚纽扣，将全部痕迹禁锢在衣领之下，仿佛为自己的珍宝加上一道锁。</p><p>“我相信你能带我回来。”Bond最后将那张硬盘插进了Q的口袋，“相信我也相信你自己。”</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>【7】</p><p>后来的一切对Bond而言都算意料之中。</p><p>和M的交锋已经不再令他产生太多波澜。他已经离开这个地方太久了，久到足够冷静地回头审视这一切，反倒是M似乎还未能从过去的阴影里完全走出，以他对她的了解，足够从那些细节中寻出一些情绪上的不稳定。</p><p>这大概有点不太专业。他在心中嗤笑，面上却不动声色，并将目光转移到同样面无表情的军需官身上。Q只穿着针织衫因此显得和那群正装的特工们格格不入，倒像是故意和他这个穿着囚服的家伙保持同一阵营。</p><p>好吧，他的男孩还没消气。在被注射的“刺痛”报复之后，Bond有些无奈地想。他看着现任007最后一个离开，突然有一种奇异的想法：假如今天自己与他易地而处，又会是怎样一种情形？</p><p>但假设永远只是假设，不会影响到Tiago跟着Q来到Q branch。后者异常熟悉的那台电脑正放在他的办公桌上。军需官在被问及能否绕过那道关卡时也难免有些傲然——那是他创造的代码，并将最精密的一套设计应用在了Bond的电脑上，即使某人恐怕连百分之一的精髓都没办法理解。但Q不在乎，他只是有些恼火接下来自己要亲手突破它。</p><p>当门禁解开时Q不由得长出了一口气，并庆幸Tiago完全没精力注意自己的异常。为了掩饰这一点他甚至爆了一句粗口。事实上他为了确保Bond能够顺利离开做了不少小动作，比如先解开囚室的门再开启全部门禁，又比如恶意满满地将007引入一条正在运营的地铁线路。</p><p>在为Bond发完那三条短信后他明白这个故事已经快要到结局了。他自己的手机上有全部的智能血液数据，而MI6电脑上的会在他离开后进入自动删除程序。在Bond的授意下他留下了那份硬盘，然后走出了这个男人曾经为之牺牲过的地方。埋葬过去，Bond是这么说的，而Q很赞同这一点。</p><p>事实上Bond曾经问过，想要毁灭MI6需要几步，在很久很久以前，在他们刚刚离开那个破烂的棚屋时。那时候Q给出的答案和现在的局面相差无几。</p><p>他总是会做到Bond想要的。而如果Bond希望这里还能有重生的机会，那么他就会留下机会。</p><p> </p><p>【8】</p><p>“你是最好的。”Bond低声说，一边再次顶入那个狭窄、温热而湿润的地方，引来年轻人不堪承受的呻吟，“来，再来一次。”</p><p>“混蛋……”Q泄愤似的在他肩上磨牙，手上却仍然忍不住摩挲过男人坚实的胸膛，引来一阵低沉的闷笑：“我没受伤，Quentin，你的武器永远不会让我受伤不是吗？”</p><p>“闭嘴。”Q把头埋进Bond的颈窝，他已经累得快要没力气说话，而前特工依旧精力充沛得可怕。鉴于他们已经在卧室的三个地方激战过，Q合理怀疑自己是否还能有活着从这里爬出去的可能，“我后悔了……我就该造根爆炸笔把你们一块儿炸了……”</p><p>“现在也不晚，Q。”Bond几乎显得得意洋洋，“你可以把它放进你之后的工作列表里。”</p><p>Q对于自己这种给自己挖坑的行为感到绝望，所以他决定不再作声，并祈祷Bond能快点完事。很可惜这种愿望落空了，所以当隔天清晨他从床上爬起来的时候，有一种全身被Aston·Martin碾过的感觉。</p><p>“想要制造世界末日需要几步？”</p><p>你自己想吧。Q冷漠地吃着早饭，压榨劳动力也不是这么个压榨法，他现在只想填饱肚子然后再睡一觉，抱着猫而不是某个老混蛋，虽然后面这件事估计也不会成功。但至少他要表达出自己被欺压的愤怒。</p><p>于是这个问题便无疾而终。</p><p> </p><p>————END————</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>